


If I Can Live Through This

by ThKdsArntAlrght



Series: Keith/Lance/Shiro [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Anorexia, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Depression, Eating Disorders, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThKdsArntAlrght/pseuds/ThKdsArntAlrght
Summary: Shiro is in love with Keith and Lance, not that he'd ever admit it. Of course, said alpha and omega have no clue, and Shiro is slowly destroying himself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Champion" by Fall Out Boy.

   Shiro dug his nails into his palm as he stared at Keith and Lance. They were a perfect couple, though they still argued often. Their fights and insults had become more endearing than angry. He shook his head, clearing his mind. He was a wreck of a man, and a wreck of an alpha. Not good enough for anyone.

\--

  At first, none of the team realized it when Shiro began losing weight. In pinches, sometimes they'd all lose a bit. It was rough, but it rarely happened, and it was never for too long.

  No one realized it when Shiro stopped sleeping. The paladin had always been discreet about sleeping, oftentimes acting like Pidge in the way he cat napped rather than truly sleeping. It was fine. Everything was fine. He told himself he'd get back to a schedule soon.

  Shiro began skipping meals, and it became a bit more clear that he had a severe problem. However, any and all attempts to bring it up were swiftly denied. Fine. Everything. Fine.

  When Shiro’s head was constantly throbbing and his stomach was aching and his vision was blurry, he was finally proud. He could finally be the dedicated leader Voltron needed. He could finally be good enough for someone. Maybe he could finally get over Keith and Lance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave some constructive criticism in the comments or dm my insta spam-@hiraeth.vellichor


	2. Matcha Tea

   Shiro knows from the very beginning that his behaviors are leading towards a dangerous lifestyle. The extreme amount of exercise and restricted diet are bad enough, but even worse when combined with severe insomnia. He's got a whole host of issues already. He doesn't need reminders that he's an absolute wreck.

   Lance and Keith are such a perfect couple. They don't need to change whatsoever. On the other hand, Shiro is a failure. He gets so tired that he passes out anywhere. He fails to exercise some days. He even fails his diet and eats constantly. Worst of all, he falls asleep while they're trying to form Voltron. Lance makes a half-hearted joke about narcolepsy while the rest of the team is stunned and angry.

  Keith is disappointed in him. He says nothing as they return to the castle. The way he brushes by Shiro without a glance says it all. Pidge watches him carefully with anxious eyes as they head back to their room. Hunk retreats to the kitchen for stress baking. Lance goes to find the mice to calm down with. In the end, it is Allura who approaches him.

   “Shiro?” Her voice is soft as if she is nervous to approach the trainwreck that was once a strong man. Shiro blinks slowly. Her words sound like he's underwater. It takes him a moment to process her words. Her concern grows.

   “Yes, Princess?” The paladin wants to grit his teeth to stay grounded. The room is spinning. His vision blurs. “Is everything alright?” His hands shake. It's fine to him. It's his new normal.

   “Not quite, I'm afraid.” She sighs. Shiro knows he's failed once more. “I'm concerned about you. Is...everything alright? Is it simply a human thing?” He nods.

   “Something like that. I guess I just haven't slept enough lately. Thank you, Princess, but I'm fine. Good night.” He dismisses himself quickly before she can say anything else. Allura watches him stumble off to his bedroom. Something has changed. If only she could figure out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my birthday (March 2) and it took me until today (December 3) to update. I'm so sorry guys! This has been a hellish year.


End file.
